


Majesty

by smilingskies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Royalty, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingskies/pseuds/smilingskies
Summary: "Long may she reign."***A crown made of thorns, that she can wear like the finest jewels. Amirah, a princess raised in a castle craving the life of a human. Born into a wealthy family she's never been served anything other than the best. But she's seen outside the castle walls and lived the life she always wanted away from her father's overbearing presence.Most may think an arranged marriage is a ticket to hell but to Amirah freedom is finally within her reach, she just needs the perfect candidate.Livius, the king who spills blood. Rumor tells he's never known an emotion other than hatred, due to unfortunate circumstances a deal was left unfinished.The last person she wanted is the one she is given, on a silver platter.
Relationships: Amirah Abell/ Livius





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her ashy hair blew in her face, her pink lips chapped from the wind burn. She held her head up to the sky, opening herself up to the new feelings surrounding her. Her fangs pricked her lips and she was proud for once in her life to be in her true form. The sky loomed above her, the white clouds swirled in with the light blue. The colors contrasted beautifully, a painting in the sky. Freedom. A smile curled her lips, the beauty of the moment was something she wished she could savor forever.

"Miss Kingsley!"

Or at the least, become real. 

She scoured the empty canvas in a loss for inspiration she bit her lip. Painting was something she enjoyed, but daydreaming was a guilty pleasure she had yet to overcome. She couldn't help that her mind raced the moment she sat down.

A loud bell rang and she stared at her empty canvas, searching across the room hoping she wasn't the only one. But her bright white was set aside from the colorful ones surrounding her.

Letting out a sigh she pulled on her backpack. If she was fast enough she could get out without anyone noticing her obvious dilemma with a few seconds on her tail. Willing her feet to move faster her hair circulated around her head. 

Five feet.

Three feet.

One foot.

An inch.

"Oh, Amirah."

Dame. 

She swiveled around to face the disapproving face of her teacher. 

"What is this?"

Amirah cringed, "uh an albino polar bear."

Mrs. Taber didn't show the slightest hint of amusement. Over the months Amirah had realized the stone facade her teacher kept had yet to come down. 

"What this is is a blank canvas." Her teacher let out a sigh, running her hands through her graying hair.

Though Amirah could never admit it out loud her teacher was really quite beautiful for her age. She had high cheekbones, a relatively fit body, and big brown eyes that wandered around the classroom, looking for a lost soul. It was almost like she could see right into a person. Just a subtle glance at one and Mrs. Taber could already have a thought of who they were in her mind. Natural talent and though not always right, it was truly fascinating. Amirah wished she had even half the talent that Mrs. Taber had or even just a touch of some of her peers. Yet, she was the one stuck with the wandering mind and jumbled thoughts. 

"Miss Kingsley you have such talent I just wish you could-"

"I know, I know. You wish I could just put it to good use, and as I've told you the times before, I'm trying."

Mrs. Taber snorted, "staring off into space may create a picture in your mind but you need one on a canvas." She tapped on the evidently empty canvas. "You have such a creative mind and wistful thoughts but there's not much you can do if it stays captured in your mind."

"Mrs. Taber, are you saying you don't like my snow? For that fact, I can inform you I put my heart into this painting and for you to just so easily crush those dreams, is so cruel. I can't believe-"

"You informed me prior to this conversation that it was an," she thought for a second, tilting her head up to the ceiling. "An albino polar bear."

"Yes. An albino polar bear in snow," Amirah said with a small smirk plastered on her face. 

"Miss Kingsley." Amirah held back a cringe at the fake last name she had given the school. 

"Yes?"

"Get out of my classroom."

🖤🖤🖤

Amirah let out a huff, putting her hands on her knees. Changing in a hurry and trying to run in heels to catch a car was not her best moment. Right now she couldn't worry about the odd glances that were being thrown her way. Amirah couldn't blame them, she didn't look the most put together at the moment. In her flowy pink dress in the middle of a town, her hair was piled on the top of her head, her mascara was beginning to run down her face from the sprinkling of the rain. Amirah was glad for once that no one could know who she was. She wouldn't want her people to see her in such a disheveled state. Pulling down the cap of her hat down further on her face she waved her arms at a carriage that didn't look occupied at the moment. In most cases, she would walk, but with the time delaying, she had to get home as fast as possible. 

"Over here!" They stopped and she flung open the door, glad to be in a slightly warmer area where the rain couldn't beat down on her. 

"Where can I take ya today?" Her driver had a slight accent and she was glad to see that she wasn't the only one to be having a bad day. His thick beard looked uncombed his glasses had a crack running through them and he looked particularly angry about something. 

Amirah sent a silent plea to the universe that the man in front of her would be kind despite his obvious anger. She didn't have a death wish despite what her father thought. He warned her about not communicating with anyone outside of the castle walls, much less pretend she was one of them. Yet, no matter how many times he told her that she couldn't help herself. She was too wild to be trapped inside such a small space when there was a world just within her reach. Amirah would soon be ruling these people and she wanted to know them, not guess on who they might be. 

"By the woods in the square on fourth," Amirah said as the driver gave her an odd look. She knew his thoughts, no one went in the woods. Too many dangers at this time of night and the castle being in such close proximity, it could be a death wish. Her father did not take kindly to intruders. 

"My father has a cabin nearby, wanted bonding time together. But the roads too thin for any carriages to pass through so I have to walk the rest of the way there at the stop. Family am I right?"

He responded with a gruff nod, believing her lie. She turned to the window, her reflection looking back at her. She cringed, trying to pat down her hair. Swiping under her eyes in a useless attempt to remove the makeup that had gathered under there. What she would do for a makeup wipe right around now.

Around thirty minutes in, the carriage stopped. As she left the carriage, looking at the two black stallions, she passes a gold coin through the drivers halfway open window. He looked at the money expecting a bronze at best, but when faced with the bright yellow glitter of the coin his eyes widened the size of saucers. He looked out the window looking for the odd girl's face but Amirah had already disappeared in the light glow of the moonlight. 

Her silhouette brushed past trees as she darted her way through the woods. The sun was almost fully gone and Amirah was not the best at navigating by moonlight, despite being a vampire. She was thankful she had inherited her mother's human genes so she could in the least be out in the sun. Some vampires were not as lucky. Supper would be served soon and if her father noticed her absence he would freak, and her mother would not be of much help. Though she had beauty and grace in the bag she had yet to set down worrying. 

With those thoughts in mind, she ran towards the castle that loomed above the many trees before her. The guards were still in rotation, just in time. Setting her eyes on the vines on the side of the castle she looked back and forth before running to the wall. The vines were far from sturdy but to her luck, her mother had posts built in a few years prior so the vines wouldn't stain the stone the castle was made of that her mother loved so dearly. 

Climbing up she reached the window she had left unlocked for the past year. It led to a stairway that was no longer in use, therefore it wasn't mandatory for guards to be stationed there. Running up the stairwell she took a steep right turn before banging open the door to her room. 

It had a huge king sized bed in the center of the room with a light gray duvet and matching pillows. Overhead there was a large window that almost always had the white blinds pulled down. Amirah would have snuck in through there but for safety purposes, her father had made sure there would always be a guard there twenty-four seven. A small gray couch stood to the right of the room in front of a fireplace she loved to sit by in the winter months when it was too cold to go outside. To the left, she had her closet filled to the brim with gowns and jewelry that her mother had bought for her over the years that Amirah would only wear once before discarding. But as her mother would always tell her "it's the thought that counts." By the closet, she had a door that led to a large bathroom. It had a glass shower and a medium sized bathtub with his and her sinks. The counter was littered with hair accessories of all kinds, despite the entire room getting cleaning every other day. Amirah always felt guilty about how messy she was but she always gave herself the same excuse that she was too busy to fill her mind with such chores. Though every once in a while she would whisper a kind hello to a cook or pick up a fallen item for a maid. There were stars hanging on by yarn her mother and her had made years ago attached to the ceiling in her bedroom. Amirah loved to look at them at night and pretend she was looking at the night sky to help her sleep. 

"Miss Abell you really do have to stop going out in the garden in such weather." Amirah spun around to face Annabell with her hands on her hips. She was her personal maid but also liked to take the role of mothering. It made sense in a way, Miss Annabell had known Amirah since before Amirah could walk on two feet. Amirah hated lying to her but she was loyal to her father and she had become too attached to the outside to let it go now.

"But it's so beautiful outside." Miss Annabell shook her head pushing Amirah closer to the bathroom. 

"Hurry up now, you wouldn't want to be late."

🖤🖤🖤

After taking the fastest shower of the century Amirah pulled on a short black dress not bothering with show. Running towards the dining hall she slowed her pace by the doors before opening them. Her wet hair dripped down her back and compared to her parents she looked like a drenched rat. 

Her mother had her dark brown hair pulled back in a bun with a large hoops earrings and a matching blue necklace. A long light blue gown covered her figure as she stared straight ahead, trying to cover her smile at her daughters' embarrassing state. Her father though had a stone facade deeply loved her. So the hard look he sent her way with his dirty blonde hair and glittering crown placed lightly on his head didn't faze Amirah. His suit was ironed to perfection and buttoned up nicely. Both her parents looked the part she was supposed to be but no one else was here. Amirah would never understand why she always had to be so perfect and precise at all moments. 

"Amirah, please explain why you are twenty minutes late." Her father's deep voice thundered through the large room. 

A large wooden table able to fit up to twenty people was before her with various dishes set on the clean white table cloth. Her mouth watered as she looked at the duck, greens, goblets of blood, potatoes, stuffing, and so much more. But she knew she couldn't eat until she answered her father's question.

Looking down at the pristine tile underneath her bare feet she replied, "I was in the garden."

"The garden?"

She met his calculating gaze, "yes."

"Then why was a servant sent out to find you and came back empty handed."

"It's a large garden father. Perhaps he failed to see me." Amirah resisted snapping her fingers together, a nervous habit she had yet to overcome.

"He was sent to survey the entire garden."

"Then he wasn't looking close enough." Talking back to her father was not something Amirah liked to do. Like anyone, she always had a slight silent fear of her parents. Amirah knew they loved her, especially since they had never been able to conceive after she came. Yet it was a trait she had taken a special liking to over the years. Her mother liked to blame it on growth hormones, but they all knew it was just Amirahs stubborn attitude. 

He slammed his fist down on the table, "Amirah don't think I am stupid," he spat out. "I've had the guards monitoring you this past week since you've been so late. Your mother and I know about your afternoon visits to the town." 

"I just want to-"

"No Amirah. Why don't you understand that?"

"I just want to feel free."

"Amirah we're not doing this because we think of it as cruel. We just want you to be safe. People out there can be cruel and heartless. If they see a young girl, the princess none the less, wandering around they'll take advantage of it."

Amirah sighed, she knew she should listen to her mother. She had grown up in a horrid state in the town. Being a human in a land full of vampires wasn't the most pleasant, but was the only escape route from her family. If anyone knew anything about the cruel things happening outside, her mother did. The short clips of stories Amirah had been told only added to the ones she had seen herself. She wasn't completely caged, she could go in the garden or in the front whenever she wished, even go into town. But in all those scenarios she would have a guard trailing behind her, even the thought of it made her sick. How would she ever be able to make her people trust her if they saw a large burly man with a gun beside her?

"Dad I just-"

"Amirah please just sit down."

She trudged over to one of the large wooden chairs carved with emblems. Sitting down on the cushion, she looked over at her father seated at the head of the table along with her mother. 

"Amirah this isn't the matter we planned to discuss this evening." Her mother's soft voice floated over her. So many questions floated in her mind but she knew better than to ask them, they would be answered soon. 

"The peace summit is coming close as you know." Amirah nodded, looking distraught, there was only one way this could go. And it was the way she had been dreading talking about. "Well, some complications arose, schedules rewritten, and we have all decided that it should be moved to tomorrow."

"Okay. So?" She already knew the answer.

"Amirah you're almost of age and you need to find a husband. This isn't by our choice," she looked at her husband. "But the other leaders have demanded it and we can only make so many changes."

Amirah stood up, suddenly oblivious to the food before her. "No."

"Amirah you need to become a good queen, and a good queen means making sacrifices for your people," her father butted in.

She knew they were right, every word of it, but she couldn't bring herself to openly let herself into such captivity. And to her, that was what marriage was, captivity. After being frequently told about her free spirit Amirah knew that she could never bow to anyone. Vampires were very animalistic in some ways, which meant being extremely possessive. In other words, she would never be able to leave the arms of her mate. She wouldn't even get a choice on who her mate would be. Unlike werewolves, their mates weren't chosen by some goddess. They got to pick then complete a mating ritual, but since she got such the high great honor of being a princess, she had no choice. It was whoever her father deemed fit. She knew he would choose someone good for her, but what if he wasn't what her father had thought? She had so many thoughts swirling in her mind it felt like a tsunami of questions that she would never get the answer to. That was until tomorrow. 

"Then I'll refuse." 

She stormed out of the room before her parents could give a counter-argument. Now she had to formulate a plan, and a good one if she ever had the hope of success. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amirah paced around her room practically burning a hole in her carpet, the only sound in the room was the anxious snapping of her fingers.. Her mind raced with possible scenarios of escape, but none could be perfected enough to provide a full proof plan. Her head was aching with unanswered questions, begging for numbers, statistics, anything to be put before her. Amirah was always given the broken down version, now she was paying for it. With her father now having the knowledge of her previous escape routes, Amirah had no clue as to how she would get out of the wretched castle she was trapped in at the moment. If only she had long blonde hair to put over the castle wall for a prince. Just like in the human movie her mother had begged she watch years before. But she had neither of those things, and a prince was what she was trying to get away from. 

Her stomach grumbled in hunger, but Amirah knew she’d rather suffer from the hunger pains than bear the embarrassment that she would receive from her parents if she went back to the dining hall. Continuing her pacing she tried to formulate a plan, even going as far as thinking to bribe one of the many guards to help in her escape. But, they were all under her fathers command. Even if she went against odds and found one trustworthy guard the price they would have to pay would be far worse than anything she could imagine. Her father was not the kindest when it came to his subjects turning their backs on him. Especially the ones who were to protect him and his family. He believed that if one dared to violate his laws, even if it was his own daughter to order them to do so, he saw them as a traitor. If they can disrespect him and go against him once, why shouldn’t they be able to again. Amirah shivered, no blood needed to be spilled tonight. The thought sent off the lightbulb she had been waiting not so patiently for. 

There was no thought of making her parents believe her charade she was about to make, not after her most recent episode. She would have to marry. A fact that had already been engraved in stone. If Amirah somehow managed to make her husband believe that she was sweet, innocent, not aggressive at all or in any matter, (note the sarcasm) she might be able to get out of the captivity. There was a catch, as there was in every situation. Amirah had to make it seem as if she was deeply in love with him. Not only did the man have to believe it, but so did the press. Public displays of affection, random kisses, hugs. Her stomach clenched at the idea of him forcing her, if he did she would have to use her strength against him, ruining her plan of being inconspicuous. Amirah sent a silent prayer to the universe that everything would go according to plan. It would be a full scale operation. Not a soul could know, for rumors spread fast, especially when it involved the beautiful vampire princess. Once he believed Amirah had fallen for him, she would kill him. Forever sealing her fate. Put a poison in his drink, or possibly something he could choke on. Then, he would be gone, up in the world in the sky. Amirah sighed, the plan she had yet to accomplish would take months, possibly even longer. It was a cruel plan, but if it meant being free she would take the risks that came along with it. No matter what the cost, she would have the life she needed. 

🖤🖤🖤

Makeup littered the counters of Amirah’s bathroom as her maids beat her face. They had all decided upon leaving her hair down, the dark brown in waves rolling down her back. Light pink eyeshadow was brushed on along with blush and highlighter. A light amount of mascara had been applied, nude colored lips complimented the eyeshadow which showed off her dark brown eyes. Amirah was ready in all aspects of beauty but not even relatively state of mind. Her mind was twirling with doubts and filled with possibilities of what could happen. No matter how much Amirah assured herself everything would go according to plan a nagging voice in the back of her head kept repeating that something bad was about to happen. 

“Annabell, when did the other kingdoms arrive?” Amirah asked, fixing her hair. 

“A few hours ago, you will be escorted to the meeting room half past nine.”

“And what would the time be now?”

“Quarter past nine miss.”

A smirk tugged at Amirahs lips, “Do you think by any possibility that I could have a moment of privacy.”

Miss Annabell gave her a suspicious look but complied, walking away. Amirah listened for the closing of her bedroom door so she could be certain the kind maid had left. As the click of the lock sounded Amirah jumped up, running to her bed before flopping down on it. If this was to be her last day before she would be taken to a new castle then she would make it count. Not even having bothered to put on shoes prior to this she stood up on the bed. Then, like a child, she began jumping on the duvet. A short giggle left her pink stained lips as she jumped up and down, her hair flowing around her. Miss Annabell would surely kill her for ruining all her hard work. But, possibly, it would make the men less want to wed her. 

Her feet continued to bounce on the newly made bed, yet she acted without a care in the world. Her breath was shorting when a loud voice echoed around her, “Amirah Melanie Abell, just what do you think you are doing?” Her mother stood by her father, hands on hips. Amirah instantly stopped, a wide smile still sketched on her face.

“I’m bouncing,” she said, giggling.

Her mother rolled her eyes, walking away with a “I can’t deal with this right now.”

Her father walked closer to her, rubbing his temple. “Amirah you are to be wed by one of those men in that room, as much as I wish they could all see how lovely you are, that’s not the case. Looks are key and though I don’t know the most about hair I know that,” he looked at her unruly curls, “is not the ideal beauty standards.”

“But it’s fun.”

“Don’t be a child Amirah.”

“I’m not, I’m just having fun, before you know…”

He sat down next to her on the bed, “I know it’s scary Amirah.”

“No you don’t, you got to choose mom. You weren’t forced into a love less marriage because some old geezers said you were to.”

He lifted an eyebrow, “Keep in mind I am one of those old geezers.”

She stared down at her hands, for a man of few words, he seemed to be talking an awful lot today. Amirah assumed it was because she would leave to whatever kingdom soon. She half expected him to put an arm around her, but if her father wasn’t anything it was affectionate. His gruff nod was about as much approval as you could get. Amirah glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. A minute until they were to leave, her father noticed her wandering eyes and he too looked at the clock. 

“We should go,” Amirah said with a sad tone. 

Her father nodded, “And Amirah.”

“Yes?”

He stared at her, “don’t try anything.”

She didn’t respond only held on to his arm as did her mother once they got to her, little did they know.

🖤🖤🖤

Amirah was seated in between her father and mother. All conversation had seemingly seized the second the beauty had walked through the room. Eyes cast away from her dark orbs and flowy dress with only a simple look from the king. All the royals currently sat on plush chairs, as they sipped on the blood filled goblets placed in front of them. Amirah noticed, with wandering eyes, how simple it would have been to kill every living being in this room. 

Their trust was reliant on her father's hospitality. Most of them had peace treaties, yet the simplicity of it was, if her father was a tyrant willing to do anything for more easily accessible land. Then, slipping a poison in the numerous drinks would be as easy as counting her fingers. 

Amirah slowly reached over for her glass, noticing the empty seat of the visitor yet to come. Contemplating taking a sip of her drink, she set it down not willing to sacrifice her life for a sip of blood. Even in the short time she had organized her plan, her mind was hectic. If she were to go on living life as if someone was to stab her in the back, she would never really live. Yet, if her plan was so easily made then who was to say another didn’t follow the same rule book. 

Amirah looked at her father, as after a continuous ten minutes the single chair at the head of the table remained empty. The seats at the head were reserved either for the host or someone of greater power. As vampires could feel put down if seated with ones below them. If someone more powerful were to feel that way, a destructive impulse of vampires would be to attack. Then war would follow and people could guess as to who would be on the winning side. Amirah’s father looked back at her before giving her a blank expression well her mother noticed her confused gaze and gave a simple shrug. 

“Please welcome King Livius and his advisor.” The announcer called, as he had done with all the former royalty. But, unlike any of the others, her blood chilled. Everyone in the room became ridgid, more alert. Glancing down at their feet as if to make themselves seem less powerful, a sign of giving complete dominance. Amirah showed no sign of being afraid, that was not the lessons her parents had raised her by. Even through the same emotionless mask she had mastered, credit to her father, her insides felt as if they had been torn out and put back in wrongly. 

He was not supposed to be here this night, or any for that matter. His people and himself were known for their cruel ways, killing any trespassers who dared to wander through. Even humans were not left for mercy at the end of their knives. There was a reason they never spoke to many “outsiders” as they called them. Amirah always thought her constant captivity was bad, she couldn't imagine what it must be like to never travel or never meet anyone outside the palace walls. Even peace treaties had been turned down by the King. She had no clue as to why they would come here when they chose to never go out. But Amirah had an aching feeling inside it had to do with her.

Everyone had heard the horror stories of his father’s reign before he was brutally murdered. A maid was sent to the castle as a spy for a secret organization who wished to tear down the former king. She gathered information and even went as far as taking notes from the King’s office. Amirah couldn’t begin to grasp how much blood would have been shed if the maid had been caught. If was an astonishment the maid had left the castle and managed to have her bosses plan undergone. Of course, the secret was found out and anyone working in the organization was tortured. Livius’ mother died shortly after and he became perilous. Killing was a hobby to him, slavery was taken with no more than a grain of salt. He was evil in it’s true form. Just a glance at him and his dark searing gaze would leave you gasping on the ground in fear. Amirah had the urge to do just that but held firm, she could not be seen as weak. She pushed down any fear left in her and looked at him.

Blazing eyes locked in her own, a deep brown. Shades darker than even her own, almost black. For a split second Amirah felt as if she was staring into the eyes of a snake. So many untold secrets swarmed in the King’s eyes as he stared her down. Amirah kept eye contact, if she was to look away now it would be showing a sign of dominance. She refused to let anyone other than herself have power over her. Before either Livius or Amirah could break eye contact a loud clap resounded through the room and they diverted their eyes in synchronicity. 

“Let us begin.” The gruff voice of King Mullen snapped everyone to attention. He was by far the oldest man in this room, centuries of wisdom caught in his soul. A great political figure, Amirah knew her father would listen to Mullen and hopefully Mullen would help in the plan to make sure she was not to sleep in the same bed as a killer. 

The endless talk of plans to avoid war and trade came to an end hours later. Amirah was practically spread across the table. Her head in her hands, elbows on the wood. If her mother wasn’t so engaged in the discussion she might have been murdered in cold blood. Amirahs glass of blood had been refilled countless times and she was almost bouncing in her chair to get to the bathroom. The only good side of that all was now with the piercing pain in her abdomen Amirah had many doubts she would fall asleep. 

“Miss Abell, we have all been informed that you are of the age of matrimony.”

Amirah nodded her head heistantly, being of age and wanting to not marry had close to no connection. She certainly couldn’t tell any of the people at the table of her plans, so Amirah perked up, plastering on a fake smile. Amirahs father offered her an odd glance at her sudden giddiness but brushed it off, her mother on the other hand stared daggers at her. She knew that Amirah was about to do something stupid. So Amirah quickly forced her smile down a tad and straightened her posture. 

“Well, I for one, have been looking for a wife. I believe you would be a good fit,” the man who had spoken earlier continued. Amirah held back a sigh at how blunt he was. He would surely speak his mind and might be hard to get past, he looked like the type who might quite literally keep her in a cage. She crossed him off her list before she saw her father's head shaking in correspondence. 

“No. If I am to give up my daughter I would like something in return. As far as I know we already have a peace treaty with you.” Her mother spoke this time, her swift grace saving Amirah from a possessive freak. She hated being spoken of this way. As if she was a bag of cotton to be sold to the highest bidder, but she couldn’t let her ideals blind her from reality. 

The discussion carried on, more people than Amirah would have liked negotiated with her father. But none of the requests were granted till the usual voice she had known would save her spoke up. 

“My grandson is of age, close to Miss Abell. He is a warrior and would be a good ruler.” Muller said, leaving all talk of Amirah to silence. This was her chance. She knew of Muller’s grandson, he was looked of highly, coming from a rich family. He being called a warrior was a stretch, he was lazy and if ever put in a battle stood on the sidelines or back. Amirah knew much more of battle tactics than he would ever even have the leisure of learning. He was weak, facile to manipulate, boring, prone to accidents. Perfect for her plan, no one would question his death, not even Muller. Amirahs father looked to her and she gave him a nod of approval. Just as he opened his mouth to respond words were spoken.

“No.” King Livius’ voice resounded loudly through the room. Chatter seized as everyone glanced at the devil of a man. 

“No?” Her father questioned, obvious anger flashed in his eyes. 

“You heard me,” the young king replied, leaning back in his chair as if not concerned at all by the King's rage.

“And why would you get a say in this matter King Livius.” He spat out the name like poison directing his glare onto Livius.

“I never go anywhere without a reason,” was King Livius’ simple reply.

“You said you were here to negotiate peace.” It was her mother this time who spoke up.

King Livius looked over at the beautiful queen. Age may have taken grasp of her but she still somehow managed to keep her youthful appearance up. Dark hair flowed over her shoulder, brown eyes searching for an answer in the King's eyes but finding none lowered her gaze. Her appearance mirrored her daughters so similarly if not for the difference of style and few wrinkles some might think them the same person. 

“I lied. When I heard what a beauty your daughter was you can’t blame me for wanting a glance. You can imagine how surprised I might be when the rumors were deemed true.”

“It doesn’t matter, I refuse to let the marriage proceed.”

“Ah! But you will,” His advisor spoke from his position behind the king. He was an ordinary old man with graying hair and a short frame

“And why is that? What evidence could you possibly have that would give you ownership over our daughter?” It was Amirahs mother that spoke but she noticed how her father tensed up when the sentence left her mother's mouth. He was hiding something that was about to get her sold off to the most notorious killer of the century with no hope of her plan being led to success. 

A grin etched its way onto the king's face, a scary expression to be seen on such a man. “You see,” the advisor stood up, flashing a black tailored suit. “The former king made an arrangement with your brother, King Alaric, a while back to have his first born daughter given to him as a mistress. Of course, the former king has passed but the deal still has yet to be made. Since your brother,” he gave her father a pointed look, “never married you are the eldest there for it would be passed down to you. In fact, the king is willing to strike a deal. He will not make her some whore whom he calls only for pleasure, but his wife.”

Her father's face twisted into a scowl as Amirah tried to slow her racing heart. 

“No!” Amirah exclaimed immediately regretting her decision when she met the gaze of King Livius who looked on the verge of snapping her neck. She had triggered his predatory instincts and challenged his dominance. Amirahs hands shook and deathly silence over took the room as the King continued to fix his glare on her. His deep brown eyes glared daggers at her and for a second she truly thought he might let his instincts get the best of him and kill her in front of everyone. But he took a deep breath and lowered his gaze. 

“There is no negotiating, I will marry Amirah Abell. If you choose not to accept my generous offer than I shall make her just another mistress in my book, either way the girl is mine.”

Both her mother and her father looked at a loss of what to do. Yet, Amirah knew he spoke the truth. She would become his and leave the warmth of her parents' home. Her plan would be demolished and burns to smithers with no hope of putting it back together. For this was the most ruthless killer the world had ever seen and to defy his will would be like putting a knife to your throat and oil on the ground. You would slip and die slowly. 

“Then it is decided Miss Abell will soon be my wife.”


End file.
